Snow Problem
by slashburd
Summary: Pairing: Christian/William Regal. A tale of a two men trying to get warm on a cold winter night. M/M explicit slash, BDSM-ish. You've been warned so it's a case of don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews greatly appreciated as ever!


A curse of being on the road so often was the inevitable crossed wires with bookings. Rental cars, hotels, restaurant reservations; any of the guys on the road would be able to spout a story at a moment's notice. The worse the weather the more likely they'd be to have to share a room together, willingly or otherwise, the only other alternative being to bed down in the car for the night.

The thick snow that had fallen was the curse of their weekend travelling and at the check in desk of the Milwaukee hotel it had eventually all fallen apart. People couldn't get out to leave so some rooms weren't free. The road agents had called ahead but even then only so many rooms could be secured after a threat to take their corporate contract elsewhere.

By the time Christian had parked his rental truck and made it into reception there was a curious lack of people at the desk waiting to be processed. He wandered up, noticing and understanding the exhausted look that was stuck to the receptionists' face.

"Rose, Christian."

Without looking at the computer, the screen of which was flashing wildly with pop up windows and automatic refreshing, she looked straight at him and shook her head.

"Sorry Sir, there's no room here for you."

Christian smiled, knowing that he'd said his alias name right and that charm was always the best first line of approach.

"There must be some mistake. I booked weeks ago. Would you mind checking or I can grab a copy of the booking out of the car if you need it."

"Sir, the snow has made that folks can't leave. You could be The Pope and we don't have a bed for you tonight," With an exasperated expression the receptionist pushed a dog eared list across the desk. "Here's a list of other local hotels that might be able to accommodate you, I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

The long journey had left him past the point of arguing about it. Instead he grabbed the hotel phone from the other side of the counter and started dialling. The first number rang and rang without being answered. His heart sunk further than it had already gone and he put the phone down and back up, punching in the second number. He leaned over and rested his elbow on the counter top, forehead cradled by his free hand. It was going to be a long night.

"Oi lad, you alright?"

From across the lobby he heard the familiar accent and it felt as if his night was about to get even worse. There, nothing more than a few metres away, stood William Regal, his current house show in-ring nemesis and the man that even in real life seemed to enjoy being a thorn in everyone's side.

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it. Trouble at the inn?"

With a tired sounding sigh Christian put the receiver down and turned towards Regal, surprised to see the older man in smart jeans and a shirt. As they didn't spend much social or travel time together it struck him how much younger and friendlier the new look made him seem.

"You've seen the weather. No rooms left by the time I got here. Now I've got to start ringing around, see where else I can get."

"Don't be soft lad. There's room here. Might mean sharing with me for the night but you've no need to go ringing all and sundry at this time of night."

The offer was tempting but Christian immediately thought better of it. His relationship with Regal was amiable but nowhere near the same as the one he shared with guys that had been on the brand longer or just in his life longer. The gut instinct he had was to turn it down flat, to carry on the hunt for somewhere to rest alone. On one shoulder sat the voice of reason, on the other the voice of petulance.

"If you don't want to then just say. It's only an offer."

With a kindly smile William tried to reassure his colleague that he wasn't about to eat him alive should he choose to accept the offer. He'd only got a double room but there was no way he wanted to see anyone left without a bed. Over his many years he had done his fair share of sleeping on floors and in cars, none of which had done his body any good as it tried to recover from a night's work.

With a nod Christian signalled his acceptance and picked his bags up off the floor.

"I'd be happy to pay half of what it cost you, that goes without saying. And thanks for the offer, I wasn't looking forward to taking that rental back out on those roads."

"Well, I didn't want any money but if you're offering I was just on my way to the restaurant to grab something to eat. I take it you won't have had anything either so if you fancy that, shall we? I won't have the steak or lobster, just in case you were wondering."

A nod later and Christian was heading in the direction of the dining room, his initial concerns subsiding as he realised that Regal's ogreish qualities were more about what he'd been told rather than what he truly knew of the man.

~~x~~

The meal was an entirely pleasant affair for them both, especially after it came to light that they had a shared love of wrestling's rich and colourful history. Christian probed for stories about the men who had inspired him in his youth and William happily provided them. All too often he would have a funny story about Dave Taylor or Bill Dundee and people would just look at him in confusion, the names nothing more than words to them. No such fate had befallen his conversation with Christian and before they knew it almost two hours had passed.

"Well, if we're all done here I'm going to turn in for the night."

William stood from the table and fished in his pocket, depositing one of the keycards on the table.

"I sleep pretty heavy these days so you'll not wake me when you get up there. It's a double bed but I promise I'll behave if you promise not to sleep on the floor or in a chair. Deal?"

With some confusion Christian looked up at him whilst fingering the keycard.

"Am I meant to be somewhere? It's just that I was going to turn in when we were done here."

"No lad, I thought you'd be going to join that lot," William thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the bar. "There's a right gang of 'em in there all getting well oiled on the local brew. Not my scene as you'll appreciate if you're as up on your history as you seem to be."

A wry smile settled on William's lips and he knew he didn't need to say more than that. Everyone knew his past and rightly so. One of the easiest ways to stay in check was to make sure that his dirty laundry was washed and aired publicly. The thought of dozens of pairs of disapproving eyes made a further fall from grace seem even more unappealing.

"I'm not a big drinker when I'm on the road. I prefer wine but from my cellar at home. If it's all the same to you I think I'll come with you and get an early night. I'm pretty beat from the drive here."

"Well whatever you want to do is fine with me. After you."

William held his arm out, watching as Christian stood and headed towards the podium near the entrance to collect his bags. He admired the fine form of the young man as he had on occasion before and then followed after him, collecting the room key from the table before he left.

~~x~~

Once in the room they had quietly gone about their routines, Christian stretching on the floor and William sat on the bed, catching up on the international news and sport results. Both had showered at the last arena and given the state of the room's grubby tiled cubicle it was panning out to have been a good idea. One after the other they did their before bed bathroom activities and William was the first to turn back the covers and slip underneath them, television still playing away and just about holding his consciousness and concentration.

"You mind me watching this? I can turn it off."

"Hey, it's your room man. You do what you like, I'm just grateful for the favour."

It was fair to say that Christian had a dazzling smile and that it was one of his outstanding features. As he manoeuvred around to his side of the bed he felt eyes watching him and that made him blush a little. Having expected to be sleeping alone he was only wearing his boxers but had donned a clean merch t-shirt that was meant to be his walk on gear the night after. He too slid his long legs under the covers and shuffled down, his head propped on his bent arm.

"Thanks again for this. I think I'm going to try and get straight off to sleep. Busy day, huh."

"No problem. Night then."

William didn't allow his eyes to deviate from the flickering screen, watching intently as the details scrolled across the screen which enabled him keep track of his team's position in the English football league. He could feel Christian shuffling around in the bed beside him and was torn between looking just to see what was going on and keeping his gaze averted to avoid any awkwardness. The last thing he wanted was the young man thinking he'd only invited him to share as part of an elaborate seduction.

A noise best described as a huff was the most that Christian could manage as he tried to get comfortable on the pillow. It was lumpy and understuffed and no matter how he shoved and slapped at it it became no more comfortable. He was anxious to cause as little disruption as possible but knew he wouldn't sleep well or at all in the circumstances.

"You alright there lad?"

"Damn pillows. I hate to think what they're charging for this place and they can't afford decent bed linen?"

Sitting forward William pulled one of the pillows from behind his back and passed it over, knowing he could sleep without any at all if he had to.

"I can't take one of yo-"

"Now lets not argue, eh? I don't need it and you're tossing and turning like a dying duck without it so just put it under your 'ead and get some rest."

Taking it as instructed Christian placed it on top of the two he already had and just about cobbled together a decent enough pile to get some sleep on. The warmth of the older man's body was still on the fabric and although he should've been repulsed and desperate to turn it over Christian found it oddly comforting. The room was warm, so was the bed but the heat of a body was a different sensation and he rubbed his cheek against it. A faint scent of a forest green like shower gel was something else he noted and he closed his eyes and breathed it in.

Noting that the shuffling and pummelling had stopped beside him William clicked the TV down to a low level of volume, catching the next two or three news items before deciding he'd seen enough. Without turning the TV off he put the remote on the nightstand and bundled his pillow up, realising that he'd have to lie facing Christian if he was going to sleep comfortably. Shifting into his usual sleeping position he curled up into himself and closed his eyes, listening to the babble of the TV as it soothed his overactive brain.

A few minutes later and he was finally relaxing, his muscles aching but the warmth of the bedsheets helping him to ignore it. One sweep of his hand took his floppy fringe off his forehead and shoved it behind one ear. The last thought he had was of the weather forecast that was due up after the advert break. He decided to wait and see what the day after was due to be like but his tired mind had other plans.

~~x~~

William was woken by the feeling of being trapped. A weight was holding him down but in the haze of darkness, the TV still playing in the background and the strange sensation he struggled to establish what it was. He tried to roll out from under it but was barely able to move. It wasn't until he felt a gentle rush of air against his cheek that his brain started to work and piece together the information coherently.

As he finally worked his arm free he rubbed at his eyes and then looked down, the first thing he saw was a head of sandy blonde hair just under his chin. Flexing his legs he realised that he had a near naked Christian curled around him, sleeping soundly on his chest. The spindly legs were entwined with his own and made it near impossible for him to extricate himself easily. His main concern was that should Christian wake up he didn't get the impression that he'd been manipulated into that position.

He tried to roll out but in doing so the springs of the cheap mattress objected and almost fired him back the other way. That brought him closer to Christian's body and they wound up flush together, William able to feel something pressed against his hip that represented his worst nightmare. As his flesh contacted with it he felt it move slightly against him, able to tell with the movements around his legs that Christian was rocking against him softly.

"Christian... I mean Jay... I mean... wake up lad, will ya?"

Keeping his voice to nothing more than a hushed whisper wasn't working so William upped the volume slightly.

"C'mon lad, lets get back on our own sides of the bed, eh?"

There was some minor stirring but nothing significant. Clearing his throat to assert a more stern tone finally brought some movement.

"What did you... you want me to mo-" The question was interrupted by a large yawn and Christian finally began to realise that he was somewhere he shouldn't be. "Oh shit, William I'm sorry. I didn't realise. You should've... you did, I heard you. You tried to move me and I was dead to the world. Sorry man, my bad."

In trying to disentangle himself Christian realised that his groin had been sending some messages on his behalf.

"And I'm really sorry about, well, y'know. I guess I got up close and comfortable, huh. I'm sorry if it makes things kinda awkward. I'll go sleep in the chair, it's for the be-"

Cut off mid sentence Christian looked up to see William shaking his head.

"I told you, not much is a problem for me and I don't want you getting on that floor, especially not in this weather when it's sub bloody zero outside. Stay where you are, I've seen it all before."

A snicker later and Christian was reminding himself that he wasn't on the road with Edge any more. They would often wake up in the same bed and, whether they were a couple at the time or not, one of them would find a penis resting somewhere inappropriate when they awoke.

"Well if you're sure. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Don't worry. Now, get back to sleep. Soon be morning, not that it matters as we won't be going far if that snow's still coming down."

Moving to the far edges of the bed both men laid staring into the darkness, one towards the window and the other at the ceiling. It felt all the colder in the bed for their parting, neither used to having anyone beside them. William closed his eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep but could only feel the sense of tension in the room. Christian however could only feel the tension in his underwear.

~~x~~

An hour later and with nothing more than a few moments of dozing between them both men were feeling the strain of the situation. It was broken by Christian getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom then rattling around until he found a glass to fill. He looked at himself in the mirror as he sipped the cool water, wondering just how he would be able to look his colleague in the eye in the morning. He felt a sense of embarrassment that was only outweighed by the need for release that had come out of nowhere.

Looking down at his groin there was still a significant tenting of the material of his boxers but it didn't ache as much as it had before. From what he could remember the feeling of pressing against soft, warm flesh had helped to take the edge off his lust. In the back of his mind he dealt with a fleeting thought about William helping to finish the job off but with the last slug of water he dismissed it. With a shake of his head he smiled back at himself in the mirror, vowing to think about nothing except Mark Henry until he could get back to sleep.

William pretended not to notice as the body appeared beside him again, choosing to keep his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. It was easier that way, he decided. Easier to keep himself to himself, just as he'd always intended.

"William?"

The whispered voice made him freeze immediately, unable to decide whether to pretend to be asleep or not.

"William, are you awake?"

With a stifled sigh William hoped to give the impression that the voice had woken him and he turned so he was facing the younger man.

"What's up lad? Can't you sleep."

With a nod of his head Christian confirmed that was the case, bunching the sheets at his waist as he sought the cold rush of air on his skin.

"Seems so. You got any tips for me? You've been on the road long enough to know them all I bet."

"Well, I know a few. A key one is, and pardon my crass nature here lad, if you're going to try and get to sleep without any hope of being able to roll over on your front, forget it. Unless you're going to get your crotch a glass of cold water too I'd give up all hope of sleep until you've, well, until you've solved your problem."

"But I don't have a prob-. Oh, yeah, I see what you mean."

The fact that they were laughing at his naivete together made it easier for Christian to reply.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually so... excited. In fact, I'm gonna blame the asparagus that you had at dinner."

Pausing for a moment he cast his eyes over William's face, the smile wide and the eyes sparkling in what little light there was. He didn't know if he was kidding himself that a spark flashed between them but he felt something; a something that sent a shock to his only slightly softened cock.

"Well, if it's my fault, or that of my vegetables, then maybe I'd better do more than give you some pointers. That is, if you're looking for a firm hand as part of that guidance."

Despite his reputation for straight talking William had astounded himself with how forthright his comment had been. He was safe in the knowledge that the younger man before him had the right kind of wit and nous to laugh off the half hearted advance if he wasn't interested. Thinking about it he didn't really know if he was interested but with an undeniably attractive and semi naked man in his bed it seemed a shame not to chance his arm.

"A firm hand?"

"Ah, yes and it is just that. I'm not the kind of man who wants to buy soft toys and who brings flowers. I'm more of a disciplinarian with a taste for supple and willing gentlemen to tutor in the sadly dying art of submission."

Feeling the knot in his guts tighten Christian wondered just how firm that hand might be. His mind raced with R rated images and the tiny hairs on his body sprang upwards as the sense of anticipation coursed through him. In spite of the water he'd recently consumed his mouth went almost bone dry at the thought of being possessed and taken.

"By firm, and don't get me wrong, I'm just asking out of curiosity here," The pace of Christian's words picked up dramatically as his brain instructed his mouth to make the inquiry sound more innocent. "Your firm hand, what does it mean?"

"On your hands and knees."

Christian didn't dare to move or not move, unsure which he was meant to do if he was being compliant yet not totally weak willed. He felt William's weight disappearing from the mattress and then saw his figure moving through the darkness, coming to a halt beside the foot of the bed.

"I said on your hands and knees lad, now. Don't make me put you on them."

Not needing a further threat or the promised assistance Christian hauled himself over onto his front and then up on his knees. Already he felt more vulnerable and that in turn made his erection twitch back to full hardness. As he leaned forward he felt it ache again before a cool hand ran across it through the soft cotton fabric and pinched the end firmly. Automatically his hips bucked back away from the touch.

"I might as well show you as try to explain myself Now see, I'm not always mean or rough. I don't always want my lads to feel too much pain."

Cupping Christian's swollen balls in his hand William rolled them against his palm, enjoying how heavy they were. He allowed his long fingers to curl around them and squeeze firmly, revelling in the groan that his actions merited. The fabric bunched and stretched as he continued his tormenting and he smiled wryly as he looked down at his own underwear, the waistband being levered away from his body by the growing flesh within.

Releasing his grip he stood back and admired the shape of the pert ass that his eyes found. It struck him that for a man with such a slender frame Christian had something special hiding in his jeans in all departments. Bringing his hand back he let a heavy slap land on the cheek furthest away, watching as it was enough to rock the younger man forward. With the sharp intake of breath released as Christian found his balance again William decided to go again, this time sharper and more targeted, catching the very bottom of the fleshy cheek.

"That's a taste of my firm hand, lad. Given the chance I'd have you over my knee, your pants down and rutting against my leg like you were earlier," Hooking his fingers under the thick elastic band around the top of Christian's boxer shorts he tugged them down roughly. Letting his fingers caress the handprint that he had left already William teased what he knew would be a very sensitive area. "Then I'd make you wait and wait until I was ready to let you get off. My good lads soon learn that the sooner they let me control them the sooner they're left spent and panting on my bedroom floor."

The words registered less with Christian than the tone of them did. The slow and deliberate delivery set his nerve endings tingling, the combined promise of punishment and release enough to start the steady drip of pre cum down onto the pristine sheets. He knew there and then that if William did nothing more than talk to him while he jerked off that it would be over in seconds. He felt subordinate and wicked to the point of naughty without doing or saying anything and he found himself grateful that his face was pointing in the direction of the padded headboard. His jaw was hung slack as he enjoyed the sensation of the gentle after the harsh, his eyes screwed shut as he allowed his mind to wander.

"So, would you like a hand with your problem or shall we say no more about it and get some shut eye?"

With a sly grin on his face William shifted towards the side of the bed and reached underneath the kneeling man until his hand was firmly wrapped around the leaking shaft. Firm squeezes partnered irregularly pattered jerks of his wrist but both had the same effect; Christian was rocking backwards and forwards seeking more of the same, his breathing getting shallow and the low moans getting louder and more frequent.

"You ready to come?"

Christian found it hard to find words considering the rush of lust and pure pleasure that was controlling his brain. He nodded and mouth his answer breathlessly, so much so that it could barely be heard.

"What was that lad, I can't hear you."

Again the answer fell short in volume, sounding rather like a low wailing noise as he grew more desperate to lose control of everything. It wasn't until the grip around his aching cock slackened that he started to panic. If that hand stopped he didn't know what he was going to do. There was no way he could find the audacity to go into the bathroom and finish himself off and in truth he didn't want to.

"What-what's wrong?"

"I told you to speak up. If you want this then be man enough to say so. I want to hear you say you want it."

"I w-want it."

With a cold chuckle William slowed his hand right down but squeezed in pulses.

"You want it what?"

"I want it. I want to come. Please."

"Ah, we're getting somewhere. Respect is everything and manners cost nothing lad, sure I've told you that before. Now, the correct answer is 'Please let me come Mr Regal'."

For a split second Christian wanted to turn around and tell William to go fuck himself, that he wasn't going to be made to beg for his release. As he thought it through though he couldn't remember the last time an impending orgasm had made him feel that way. No amount of dirty fantasies or late night hook ups had managed to make him feel that alive. It wasn't since he and Adam had been an item that he'd played any kind of kinky game and he realised in that instant what was missing from his sex life. Gritting his teeth he nodded his head and recalled how he used to beg and plead for permission in the past, how that delay managed to build to a release that blew his mind. He wanted that again and he wanted it straight away.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Please Mr Regal, please may I come?"

The answer came in the form of the grip tightening around him again and the hand moving fast enough to surely be nothing more than a blur. In seconds the inevitable happened and the desperate pleading drifted into nothing more than a memory as rapid jets of pearly white fluid covered the sheets beneath him. Once the throbbing in his groin subsided the reality of the situation came creeping slowly into his mind. He had just been the easiest kind of slut for the older man to enjoy, surprised that in the heat of the moment he hadn't asked for the kind of rough fucking that only Adam had been able to give him.

With a reassuring stroke down Christian's sweat slicked back William stepped away and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing two towels from the pile on the shelf. Hopping onto his own side of the bed he laid one on top of the sheets where the sticky patch was forming. The other he laid beside him, still neatly folded.

"I think it's about time you got off those knees. I don't want to be the one getting the blame tomorrow when you can't bump for toffee do I?"

The tone in Williams voice had returned to something more congenial and gentle and Christian found himself grateful for it. He shifted his aching knees backwards and then flopped down onto his side, the muscles in his arms feeling weak and relieved to be no longer bearing his body weight.

"I'm not sure I'll make it out of bed tomorrow."

Christian smiled before he realised what he had said. It wasn't that he minded the thought of spending a day being played with in any one of many similar ways, more so that he didn't want William to think that he was assuming that one night would lead to anything more.

"I didn't mean it like... what I meant was. William, I hope you don't..."

Tossing the towel over to the younger man William shook his head and grinned. The rambling and bumbling words were endearing.

"Look, clean yourself up, take a deep breath and shut up. No ties, no strings. If you want to, I don't know, try this out a little more then I certainly won't complain. On the other hand if you don't see yourself as the submissive sort then I understand. No hard feelings lad."

As he wiped and mopped at his skin Christian already knew what his decision was destined to be. His brain was already entertaining him with colourful fantasies of the older man behind him, ball deep and chastising him whilst his handcuffed wrists clanged against the wrought iron bedframe he had at home. He knew a sparkle would be glittering against the blue of his eyes at the mere thought of it, something that Adam had often ribbed him about in the past. Whilst he might not get moonlight and roses from William in the first instance he knew how the affections of the hardest heart grew from small beginnings.

"I guess we could travel together, maybe share some rooms. Cut the costs and see how it goes. If you wanna give it a try that is."

"Want to."

"Hey, that's great! Are we-"

"The phrase is want to, not wanna. You bloody Canadians are so coarse I can see I've got my work cut out with you young man."

After a second of stunned silence the laughter between them began and it was clear that William wanted to every bit as much as Christian did. Idle chit chat and staring into the darkness soon gave way to the sleep that had been disturbed some time before. Eventually Christian shuffled closer and curled into the warmth of the body beside him. He felt an arm drape around his shoulders and pull him close, gently possessing and staking a claim to him. His head rested on the smooth, broad chest and all his previous regret started to ebb away. He hoped that the snow continued to fall outside while they slept as he had somewhere perfectly warm and comfortable to be in the meantime.


End file.
